Fortepian i skrzypce
by Kai Shouri
Summary: One-shot. Fay, kawiarenka w Ōto i czarny fortepian, a także wspomnienia i gorzkie rozmyślania nad własnym losem.


- Umiesz grać, Fay? – spytała księżniczka, gdy palec maga dotknął białego klawisza zakupionego fortepianu. Kawiarenka była pusta i cicha, od godziny na drzwiach wisiał napis „zamknięte". Mrok zdążył już okryć miasto.

Fay przez moment chciał powiedzieć, że owszem, umie. Nacisnął lekko klawisz i cichy dźwięk przypomniał mu wszystko, co miało związek z muzyką. Przywołał wspomnienia radosne i jednocześnie bolesne, zbyt prywatne, by się z nimi podzielić.

_Chłopiec chowający się za załomem ściany, patrzący wielkimi oczami na biały fortepian pośrodku przestronnej komnaty i na Ashurę, którego palce uderzały w klawisze, budząc do życia melodię szybką i pełną pasji, niemal zmysłową. Chłopiec widział na wpół przymknięte oczy władcy i zastanawiał się, jaka to magia kryje się w tej pieśni, zdolnej rozjaśnić uśmiechem zwykle poważną twarz. Drgnął, gdy Ashura uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto na niego. _

_- Chcesz się nauczyć? – zapytał łagodnie, kończąc melodię delikatnymi dźwiękami. – Chodź. _

_Blondynek podszedł do opiekuna, pozwolił posadzić się na kolanach. Ashura położył palce dziecka na białych klawiszach, pokazując mu, gdzie i kiedy naciskać, by zagrać motyw przewodni utworu. Po kilkunastu próbach oczy chłopca błysnęły, po udało mu się powtórzyć kombinację klawiszy bezbłędnie – wolno, jednak to, co wyszło spod jego palców, przypominało grę Ashury. _

_- Dobrze ci idzie – pochwalił go władca, głaszcząc po jasnych włosach. _

- Nie – odpowiedział z westchnieniem, wiedząc, że kłamie i wcale się z tego nie ciesząc. – Ale niech tu stoi. Będzie ładnie wyglądać i zrobi dobrą atmosferę.

Sakura, ubrana w czarnobiały strój kelnerki, kiwnęła głową, chociaż widział, że czuła się nieco zawiedziona. Podeszła do blatu i zebrała z ostatniego stolika brudne talerze.

- Jak twoja noga?

- Lepiej – Fay spojrzał na okalający stopę bandaż. Tak naprawdę bardzo bolała, ale również nie zamierzał się tym dzielić. Dziewczyna i tak martwi się o Kurogane i Syaorana, nie trzeba jej dokładać jeszcze niepokoju o Faya. – Lekarz mówił, że jeszcze kilka dni i będę mógł zdjąć opatrunek. Idź spać, już późno. Poczekam na nich i podam im to, co przygotowałaś na kolację.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, zniknęła w drzwiach za barem. Fay długo siedział w milczeniu na stołku od fortepianu, wpatrując się w klawisze. Cisza kusiła go, by ją zniszczyć. Gdy był już pewny, że Sakura śpi, nie wytrzymał, szybkimi uderzeniami zagrał motyw przewodni, szybki i skoczny, idealnie tak samo, jak robił to Ashura. Fayowi zdawało się, że siedzi tam, w tej zamkowej komnacie przy białym instrumencie i widzi króla, który stał blisko i akompaniował mu na skrzypcach przy tej samej piosence. Pogrążył się we wspomnieniu, słysząc nie tylko sam fortepian, ale i dźwięki smyczkowego instrumentu.

Rozpoczyna niższymi dźwiękami, przechodząc w nieco wyższe. Skrzypce włączają się cicho, podczas gdy on gra spokojnie. W pewnym momencie akompaniament Ashury wybija się ponad fortepian, niemal go zagłuszając. Potem znów cichnie, pozwalając smukłym palcom na mocniejsze tony, szybsze i żywsze. I kolejne wystąpienie króla, skrzypce dwukrotnie wygrywają motyw przewodni utworu, skoczny i piękny, Fay powtarza za nim, również dwa razy. Dalej następuje spokojniejszy dźwięk skrzypiec, nagle milknie, palce maga uderzają w klawisze głośniej i szybciej, fortepian cichnie, a Ashura przyciska mocniej smyczek do strun, dźwięk rośnie i potężnieje, znów niknie. Cichy, spokojny ton fortepianu, wolna gra, która rozrasta się i przyśpiesza, kolejne włączenie się skrzypiec. Teraz to Fay wygrywa motyw przewodni, Ashura go naśladuje, potem król przestaje grać i blondyn kończy spokojnie, cicho, wysokimi tonami.

Tak to zapamiętał. Co z tego, że teraz zagrał cały utwór sam. Doskonale wyczuwał momenty, w których to król powinien się włączyć i z niechęcią zastępował jego partie swoimi. Utwór grany tylko na fortepianie też miał swój urok, ale nie było w nim tej magii, którą czuł, gdy grał wraz z królem. Ashura był muzykalny, a skrzypce były prezentem od nastoletniego Faya. Tylko muzyka potrafiła przywołać uśmiech na usta władcy, więc Fay nalegał na wspólną grę niemal każdego wieczora. Wkrótce i sam blondyn pokochał muzykę.

Teraz, gdy dźwięki ucichły, rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaskoczyło go, jak ciemno jest w pomieszczeniu. Nie zauważył, kiedy pogasły lampy na ulicy. Wstał ze stołka i odwracając się w kierunku drzwi, drgnął przestraszony. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież, chociaż pamiętał, że były zamknięte, kiedy zaczął. Opierając się o futrynę, stał Kurogane. Obok, koło jego ramienia, stała Sakura, patrząc na niego dziwnym, nieco smutnym spojrzeniem.

Fay poczuł się źle. Ona już wiedziała, że ją okłamał. Musiał obudzić ją, gdy lekkomyślnie zasiadł do fortepianu, nie siląc się wcale, by grać cicho. Przywołał na twarz lekki uśmiech, chociaż gdy przeniósł wzrok na wojownika, maska omal co nie spadła i nie rozbiła się w drobny mak. Na korytarzu paliło się światło, mógł widzieć doskonale, że oczy Kurogane wyrażały wrogość. Nie wiedzieć czemu, to zabolało bardziej.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie umiesz grać – odezwała się Sakura.

Kurogane prychnął, spojrzał niechętnie na maga, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Najwidoczniej jeszcze wiele rzeczy ukrywa – rzucił zimno, po czym odwrócił się, chwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstek i odciągnął. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

Fay się zaśmiał. Cicho, histerycznie, czując, jak coś w środku pęka. Osunął się na kolana, chwycił na włosy i zacisnął zęby, czując drapanie w gardle i pieczenie oczu.

- Jestem beznadziejny – wyszeptał do siebie, zakrywając oczy dłonią. – Nie potrafię nic, nawet kłamać. Powiedz, Ashuro, co ty we mnie zobaczyłeś, że zabrałeś mnie stamtąd? Zdolności? Dobro? Królu, umiem tylko ranić, zarówno magią, jak i słowami. Trzeba było mnie tam zostawić. Nie jestem warty tego, by żyć.

Uniósł się, otarł zaczerwienione oczy, czując na dłoni wilgoć. Jednym ostrym ruchem skierował rękę w kierunku instrumentu, wysyczał zaklęcie, wkładając w nie całe swoje rozżalenie i ból. Fortepian eksplodował z jękiem strun, roztrzaskując dookoła drzazgi.

Mag szybkim krokiem skierował się do drzwi wejściowych. Zawieszka rozkołysała się, gdy drzwi z impetem uderzyły o futrynę, a Fay znikł w ciemnościach świata i własnej duszy.

* * *

One-shot. Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać song-fikiem. Taka mała wariacja do wydarzeń w kraju Ōto, gdy nasi ulubieni bohaterowie robili sobie imprezę z demonami i Seishirou, a Fay międzyczasie kupił fortepian (twierdził, że dla ozdoby kawiarni) i skręcił kostkę. Jako, że wydaje mi się dziwne, że ktoś, kto mieszkał na zamku, ba, został wychowany przez króla, nie potrafi grać na fortepianie, powstało to coś. Dla zainteresowanych, piosenka, którą próbowałam - chyba z kiepskim skutkiem - opisać, to Morrowind/Skyrim Theme w fanowskim wykonaniu fortepianu i skrzypiec, która ostatnio zawładnęła moim sercem. Dla zainteresowanych nazwa filmiku na YT:

Morrowind/Skyrim Theme Piano Violin Medley - Taylor Davis and Lara

Enjoy~! :)**  
**


End file.
